Animals
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley, oneshot! Oh yeah, another one! M for saftey, plus the song is kinda up in that rating lol. So yeah, I'll just leave it at that. Not much to explain, the song explains it all really. I guess I could say Miley and Lilly have a really fun ride...


**A/N: Well here's another 'songfic' like I've done before you know. It's blended in with mostly the dialogue and stuff. The song is, Animals by Nickelback. And as for this oneshot goes, I strongly suggest you listen to this song first. It is great! It's a dirty, yet such a funny song at the same time. Plus, it'll help you get into the mood of the story better too. I tried to make it a real fast moving story. (Shout out! Kiddo, if you review, let me know please!) Well enjoy…Miley's POV…

* * *

  
**

**Animals**

"And that's what you get for messing with Jackson, the king of pranks!" Jackson said and laughed in my face as I struggled to get out of a chair I accidently sat on, on which he had squirt some super glue on.

"Oh yeah the king alright, the really childish king. Come on Jackson, these little pranks are so old, now would you help me out of this?"

"Alright hold on." He said has he got up from watching the TV and came over to help me.

But before he made it over, I was successful first. And I found this out by suddenly springing up from the chair and hearing a rip at the same time. I looked down, a piece of fabric was still stuck on and it was part of my jeans. I gasped. Jackson kept walking over and noticed as he just walked up, then began laughing.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Stop laughing, these were my favorite pair of jeans. You owe me a crap load of money now boy!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." His voice went a bit high.

I loosened my grip and let him go. "And that's it, I'm leaving right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." I replied in an obvious tone.

"You can't just leave, Dad's got the car and I'm not driving you anywhere."

"Dad's just got one car and I know you ain't drivin me anywhere. But what does this look like?" I whipped out my drivers license from my pocket real quick.

"Damn, I forgot you can drive now." Jackson spoke a bit quieter.

"I sure as hell can, so bye-bye, I'll be gone for awhile." I said and walked backwards up to the stairs first to change into some new jeans. Once I was finished, I got out my cell phone to text Lilly.

_It's now or never. I'll drive by in one minute so hurry._

I sent it and then proceeded downstairs again. "Don't wait up for me bub." I said in sort of a mean tone, but he deserved it. Jackson looked up from his food and saw me walking towards the door, he looked like he was about to say something back, but I didn't wait to listen. I continued walking outside and to my car.

I was still so happy at times at the thought that I had gotten a car for my sixteenth birthday. I hurried inside, but as always I still admired the beautiful work of a Nissan car, especially one that was a shiny new black, made it a masterpiece. I revved up the engine a few times for sound effect and to get myself in the thrill of the mood that was soon to be. Then I sped out of the driveway. There was even some loud screeching from the tires. This made my thrill blend in with the darkness of the night.

It was pitch black out, my car was black, so it just made me want to speed faster. Now I'm driving black on black. It felt so good, but I realized now that I just got my license back for speeding, so I made sure I was careful to follow the speed limit.

I was almost to Lilly's house. I began to get more and more pumped up. As I passed a train track, I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track. I could hardly think straight now. As dirty thoughts were flowing through my mind, about what Lilly and might do, I knew I was being a bad girl now. And thinking that, I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride, I really knew that, because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight.

Now there I was coming up to Lilly's house in about a half a minute. I texted her again.

_I'm driving past your house_

I saw her standing outside looking at her phone, then she looked up when she heard the sound of a car. I didn't stop though, I just slowed to a few miles an hour, so while she was sneaking out I got the car door opened up so she could jump in on the run. Once she was in, I sped off down the road.

"Now that was a fun get away." Lilly said.

"I know right? But you know Lil, your mom don't know that you were missing."

"I know, and that's another fun part about this ride." She smirked and scooted a bit closer to me.

"Yeah you're right. Damn, she'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing." I giggled

"Definitely another fun part about this night." She chuckled along with me.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Yeah I just wanna start screamin' now."

Lilly couldn't hold back a huge smile either. "I know, no, we're never gonna quit!"

"Exactly, and there ain't nothing wrong with it." I shrugged with a smirk.

"Yup, we're just acting like we're animals. No, no matter where we go." Lilly said with a sly smile.

"Ha, right 'cause everybody knows…we're just a couple of animals." I smiled slyly too. The thrill building up inside me now.

"Wait Miles, I don't know about this. We have school tomorrow and I-"

"Oh Lilly would you just scratch school? We gotta escape every once in awhile and have our own fun, so come on baby, get in."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yeah of course. Don't think about leaving now, so stay and get in, just get in."

"You're right I should. We do need some time off once in awhile. And look at us now, I mean check out the trouble we're in." I just laughed at her comment and seemed to speed up as she scooted closer to me.

"Great! Now you're beside me on the seat and for the rest of the night." I suddenly shivered as I felt her hand on my inner thigh. "Whoa, now you got your hand between my knees huh?"

"Yup, you like it like that?" Lilly whispered in my ear.

"Oh yeah, definitely. And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze." I didn't know it was possible but my smile grew. It's hard to steer when she's breathing in my ear. "Lil-Lilly, slow down girl I'm still driving you know?" I giggled as she moved both her hands in my lap. "But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gear. I guess that works." She simply laughed. By now, no doubt that we were heading south.

Lilly continued to whisper in my ear. "Miley, this car is fuckin' awesome! It blends in with the night, with the street, and nobody can see us. Now we can go wherever the hell we want and leave all our bad, bullshit life, behind us."

Wow, I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth. Now she began to move her hand up my thigh, I shuddered more now. 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch, it felt so good I almost drove into the ditch.

"Whoa, you are so feisty girl. I love it! Now I feel like I wanna scream." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm screamin' no we're never gonna quit!"

"Nope, there ain't nothing wrong with it. Just acting like we're animals." I laughed and Lilly laughed along with me.

"No, no matter where we go we'll always be together."

"Uhu, cause everybody knows we're just a couple animals."

"So are we gonna stop somewhere?"

"Yeah, let's stop here." I said and pulled off to the side of the road. Way out of the way in the shadows so no one could see us.

"Alright cool." Lilly said and started to open her door.

"Hey what makes you think we're getting out? Why don't we stay in the car? So come on baby, get in."

"Why, what are we gonna do?"

"Oh you are so oblivious, get in, just get in alright? You'll see, just look at the trouble we're in." I smiled.

I climbed into the back seat and Lilly followed me. Obviously she figured out what I was up to. So now that we were parked out by the tracks and we're sitting in the back, I moved forward and roughly placed my lips against Lilly's. She quickly returned the kiss and it soon became very heated.

But it was only for a minute and we just started getting busy when she whispered, "What was that?" Lilly looked up and tried to look through the windows, but it was too dark.

"The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are. So chill, it's fine." I pulled her neck back down toward me for another kiss, which she returned for a minute, but then looked up again as the noise was heard once more.

Suddenly she gasped and that was when she started screamin, "That's my dad outside the car!" She moved off of me and into the front seat. "Miley! Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition!"

"Oh great," I said as I noticed the empty ignition and quickly looked around the car. "Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions." Now I was a bit scared.

I guess they knew that she was missing. Her Dad walked closer to the car, I decided to walk out and make up something to say to him. So Lilly continued to search for the keys, as I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing.

"Miley!" Lilly was screamin' as I heard the car engine start. "I found them, let's go!"

I abandoned talking to her Dad and darted back into the driver's seat. Then I took off again so quickly, I heard the screeching sounds of skid marks being made on the road. "Oh yeah! No we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing' wrong with it." I shouted and Lilly was laughing at just being free now.

"I know, just acting like we're animals."

"No, no matter where we go, we'll never stop." I replied.

"Cause everybody knows we're just a couple animals." We both giggled.

"I know, so come on baby stay and get in, because we're just a couple animals." I told her.

"I'll always get in and just get in." Lilly replied.

"Great, cause you know there ain't nothing wrong with it, just check out the trouble we're in."

"Oh, if you always put it that way, then I'll get in, just get in. Don't worry about that." She smirked at me.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life, but I have a feeling there will be better."

"Miles, you realize we won't be able to do this for a long time right? I don't know about you, but I know I'll be grounded for several months. Especially after my Dad saw what he saw."

"I know I'll get grounded too of course, but uh…who says we can't ever sneak out? That's always the thrill of the ride." I smirked.

"Ooh, now that's what I'm talking about! Lilly likey…"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. So leave your thoughts please…**


End file.
